


Selfish

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Cynicism, Doomed Timelines, Drabble, Everything Hurts, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: The world really is selfish, isn't it?





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> AU - In this timeline, Mami knew about all the jazz that went down with the magical girls even before befriending Madoka and Sayaka.

The world was selfish. 

The world was cruel.

The world didn’t really truly care whether she lived or died. 

Madoka supposed she had always known this, in the back of mind, even before she became a magical girl. However, she’d never had to witness the brutal realities of this truth until just recently. Ever since she had made that wish, her worldview had become warped and tainted and ugly. She tried hard to stay positive, she really did. Losing hope would not benefit her in any way. After all… look what despair did to Sayaka. But with every passing day, that was getting harder and harder to do. 

And she was beginning to think the clock was ticking towards her becoming a Witch. 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she stared into the reflection of the tea Mami had served her. Homura-chan had been right. Turning into a magical girl had been a mistake. She had to kill her old friend… or at least, the monster her old friend had become. She had to see cruelty in all sorts of forms. She had to just bide her time and wait until eventually, she joined right along with Sayaka. 

The thought made her sick. 

Mami had been remaining silent since Sayaka’s death. Madoka could tell the event had shaken her up too, but that Mami held her emotions internally rather than really expressing them. Mami had graciously allowed her to stay in her apartment for a few days until she recovered, trying to make sure Madoka ate and stayed healthy. And normally, Madoka would be nothing but grateful. 

But for some reason, deep within her, all she could feel was anger towards the other girl. And she had a feeling, Mami knew, hence why she stayed silent. 

But Madoka was ready to break the silence.

Voice quiet, she said, “You knew, didn’t you? About everything that happened when we became a magical girl?”

For a moment, Mami was silent, before she took a sip of her tea and nodded. “Yes. Yes I did.”

Madoka felt her fingers curl on her thighs, her nails digging into the skin. “Why didn’t you tell us then?”

Mami didn’t even hesitate in her response, “Because the two of you probably would’ve said no.”

Anger was almost spiking through her at this point. Voice harsh, she said, “And why did you want us to become magical girls with you? Why drag us into all of this? Why get Sayaka-chan killed?!” 

Maybe she was being unfair. Mami wasn’t directly responsible for Sayaka’s death … but at the moment, Madoka couldn’t too much care for rationality. The betrayal she felt at being tricked by someone she had considered so pretty, perfect, and nice was too much for her to handle at the moment.

Mami looked her in the face for a moment, her face void of emotion, before she finally said, “Because I didn’t want to be alone anymore.”

It was such a simple and stupid answer… but it made sense too. In a way, maybe deep down, Madoka understood. 

Mami’s motive was selfish and cruel… but really, how was that different from the rest of the world? 

Backing down, she just nodded back numbly, set her tea down, and stood up. Walking towards the door, she said, “I am going home.”

Mami didn’t stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from. I guess my friend was giving me Mami feels and I decided to write something else for my girl. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out. 
> 
> As always, have a great day, and I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate it, enjoyed your day!


End file.
